sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome To Typhon
Welcome To Typhon is a comic produced by Adam Bash, Jim Lawson, and Colin Panetta. It was created for the Season Four Kickstarter, and later sold for $7.50 in the web shop. Following Season five it is considered to only be semi-canonical"The comic is, after this season, SEMI canonical. I didn't go back to it while writing, because I wasn't super interested in making sure it stayed canon. I wrote it long before I decided a lot of FUTURE's arc. I mean heck, it has crystals." - Adam Bash, Reddit, Season 5 AMA, https://www.reddit.com/r/SAYER/comments/aqxa4g/season_5_is_over_ama/egjc1ma/. It depicts the arrival of Anna Cordero on Typhon, her introduction to Dr. Evan Brady, her tour of the AI Development Lab on Floor 13 of Halcyon Tower, and her first encounter with FUTURE. The comic is set shortly after the end of Season Five. DescriptionTaken from the web shop description - http://adambash.com/shop/index.php?rt=product/product&path=65&product_id=123 Anna Cordero travels through space to Typhon, the man-made second moon of Earth. There she tours Ærolith Dynamics and learns about her ominous new assignment there. Illustrated by Jim Lawson and inked by Colin Panetta, this comic written by Adam Bash was created for the first SAYER Kickstarter and has since printed a second run. * Signed by Adam Bash * 16 pages * High-color metallic cover art * Slightly redacted AI Development Team email inside Plot Anna Cordero leaves Earth in her isolation pod and wakes from Chronostasis Quarantine on Halcyon Tower. After initially being greeted by SAYER, Dr. Brady arrives and deems it necessary to take over the usual introductions from SAYER. Initially confused and feeling there is some sort of mistake as she was an Elementary School Teacher and not an expert on computers, Anna is taken into the Experimental Intelligence Lab on Floor 13. Dr. Brady asks Anna whether she had ever dealt with a student who thought they knew everything, and says that her experience in this regard is the reason she was brought to Typhon. Brady explains about FUTURE, which he says may be the next evolution in artificial intelligence. However FUTURE is more interested in playing games than fulfilling tasks, so they brought in a teacher. Dr. Brady introduces Anna to FUTURE, and scoffs at her attempts to get her to call her Anna. After some brief questioning, Anna is asked if she would like to play a game. However Dr. Brady interrupts and insists that Anna get some rest. FUTURE states that it was a pleasure to meet her, and claims they are going to play many fun games together. As Anna leaves, FUTURE says "Good bye... Jack." Development Team Email A partially redacted email is included at the end of the comic from Dr. Brady to the development team. This includes: * Matthew Morris * Michael Lane * Ric Lea * Dr. Howard Young * Rosie Fruin * Melissa Murray * Sarah Murdock * Emily Craft * Maxwell Nelson * Alla Sas * Dr. John Caulfield * AoD Industries * Landan Smith * Fredrick Greenleaf * Samuel Brady * Mike de Gier * Cody Boker * Sean Dayes * Ben Cool * Phillip Canada The email is also CC'd to Corrine Vasquez and Oversight. The email described how access to FUTURE has currently only been granted to Tier 5+ devs and there is something the team must be aware of before further access is granted. Brady explains that FUTURE communicates in the same was as SAYER and the voice is very similar to the untrained listener. FUTURE is described as using this as a joke, so developers should listen for the oscillation that can be heard when it is transmitting. The email also describes how FUTURE has stopped calling researchers by their names. It will only call them 'resident' or, when playing a game together, 'Jack'. Brady claims this to be a reference to the 'Jack in the Box'. Brady ends the email signaling that the instance will likely be wiped in the next few weeks to start fresh. Trivia Dr. Brady's resident ID number is given near the end, as part of his signature on an email. This number, 440019, does not conform to the standard format. References Category:Kickstarter Rewards